


Regret

by kilkawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilkawa/pseuds/kilkawa
Summary: Tsukishima has a secret, a big one. He's a part of the mafia and his gang is called Karasuno. With Daichi as their leader and Kageyama and Tsukishima at second command, Karasuno is succesful and feared by many. But the one person Tsukishima can't have finding out about his identity is Yamaguchi. What will happen when Tsukishima's violent world mixes with Yamaguchi's fragile one?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (btw i edited the chapter so if u want feel free to reread!)

Tsukishima frowned at the finger that moved towards his face. He blinked as it smeared a healthy amount of the sweet frosting onto his face.

“Oh come on Tsukki! Have some cupcakes.” Yamaguchi pouted as he happily covered Tsukishima’s glasses in coats of crimson paste. 

“Fine..Pass me one.” He sighed as he gave in to the smaller boys whining. Tsukishima glanced at the scenery as he waited for Yamaguchi to pick a pastry for him. The grass they had set up their picnic on was soft and a healthy shade of green. They sat facing the setting sun and sky was filled with an array of colors. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, as it was the middle of summer. 

Yamaguchi giggled in joy and proceeded to pick the biggest cupcake in the box and hand it to him. “For you!”

Tsukishima pretended to scowl as he took the sweet pastry but he smiled to himself as he watched the other boy fumble with a napkin to wipe the frosting off of Tsukishima’s glasses.

“Sorry Kei, I-” Yamaguchi tried to apologize.

Tsukishima swiftly swept a finger into his cupcake, coming off with a perfect layer of red frosting. He then proceeded to cover the other boy's face with the sweet paste and smirked at his work. Yamaguchi sat stunned as he felt the cold paste settle into his skin, he scowled as he tried to act angry at Tsukishima. 

“Hey! Why’d you do that? I tried to apologize!” Yamaguchi attempted to wipe more frosting on Tsukishima. But Tsukishima grabbed the thin wrist that shot toward him with his large hand and held it over his head. As the smaller boy struggled to free himself from his grasp, Tsukishima caught both of Yamaguchi’s hands and pinned them above his head. Tsukishima smirked at his lover's face in triumph.

Tsukishima was met with the sight of Yamaguchi’s body pressed flush against him and he stared at the smaller boy’s reddening face as he tried to escape from Tsukishima’s grasp.

He leaned in close to Yamaguchi, gently pressing his forehead to the other boy’s.“Tsukki? What are-”

He was interrupted when Tsukishima pressed a gentle kiss to the other boy’s soft lips. He pressed his tongue against Yamaguchi’s lips, begging for permission to enter the darker-haired boy’s mouth. Yamaguchi welcomed him with greed as he ran his hands up and down Tsukishima’s chest and back.

“What was that for?” Yamaguchi stared in question as Tsukishima pulled back.

Tsukishima stared into the boy’s eyes and he shrugged. “I just….It felt like a good time.” He nuzzled closer to Yamaguchi and rested his head onto the boy’s shoulder.

Yamaguchi giggled and returned Tsukishima’s embrace.

“Tadashi?”

The boys flushed in surprise as Tsukishima used his first name. “Yeah, Kei?”

“Love you..”

“Mmh..Love you too.”

☆☆☆

Tsukishima groaned as he sat up from the soft bed. He couldn’t tell how early it was in the morning, but the sun was just barely shining through the small window in the bedroom so he assumed it was five or so. Tsukishima felt something tug at his arm and he looked down to Yamaguchi nuzzling close to him.

“Tsukki? Why are you up?” Yamaguchi mumbled tiredly.

“Shh, you can keep sleeping, I have to go to work early. Do you want me to make you breakfast before?” He brushed a thumb across the small boy’s cheek fondly.

“M’kay, but you have to come early, ok?”

“Ok, I promise.” Tsukishima pressed a gentle kiss to Yamaguchi’s forehead. 

Suddenly, the ring of his phone echoed through the room. As he struggled to put on his clothes, he checked who had called him so early. Daichi’s name shone through the dark room and he sighed as he picked it up. 

“Tsukishima? I need you here by six, alright?” Daichi’s rough voice rang out.

“Yeah, sure. What are we doing today?” 

“We’re taking this opportunity to get back at the gang who killed Ennoshita. We need you there because their group is pretty strong and we’ll need whoever we can. Kageyama, Tanaka, Hinata, you and I will be there. Six, ok?”

Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi sleeping peacefully. “Yeah, I’ll be there.” he replied. 

☆☆☆

Tsukishima grunted as dove under the table, avoiding a spray of bullets that were aimed towards his head. He frantically loaded his gun before he flipped the table he was hiding under and used it as a shield to block the cascade of bullets raining down on him.

“Daichi, you didn’t say they had so many people on duty! We need to strategize before going in again or we're in serious trouble.” Kageyama grumbled.

“YOU BASTARDS, HOW DARE YOU KILL ENNOSHITA!” Tanaka screamed while leaping back into the fight, completely ignoring Kageyama’s warning. 

Tsukishima and Hinata closely followed Tanaka’s attack, jumping over knocked over chairs. Both of them wincing as they heard Daichi’s and Kageyama’s protests. 

After seeing no hope in getting the others to listen, Kageyama and Daichi soon joined in the fight and the five of them made quick work of the rival gang. In Tsukishima's dangerous world, Karasuno was a powerful gang with Daichi as their leader. Tsukishima and Kageyama were high among Karasuno’s ranks with only Daichi and Suga as their superior. Although most of the time it seemed as though Suga ran Karasuno instead of Daichi. 

A normal day for Tsukishima was waking with Yamaguchi in his arms but he would soon receive a call from Daichi, instructing him to meet with the rest of Karasuno or carry out some other mission.

☆☆☆

As Tsukishima stepped over the bodies that littered the bloodied bar, he winced as he pictured Yamaguchi finding him here. An unfamiliar pang in his heart made him stumble and he   
swore to himself he would never let Yamaguchi find out about his secret.

“Hey guys! I found the guy who shot Ennoshita.” Tanaka’s voice was dangerously low. “Looks like he’s been hiding here,” Tsukishima heard a loud thump and a grunt. “Hah, we’re going to have a real nice talk, the two of us.”   
Tsukishima knocked the remaining bullets in his gun in place while Daichi scolded Tanaka.

“Tanaka, knock it off! We’ll deal with him back at the base, okay? I promise you’ll get your revenge but we need to question him first. And trust me, I have some things to say to him too.” Daichi growled. 

☆☆☆

“What the fuck is wrong with you!? Why would you attack Karasuno for no reason?” Tanaka smacked the table hard.

The prisoner said nothing, only staring at Tanaka in silence. Tsukishima stood up carefully and put a hand on Tanaka’s shoulder. “Let me, I can get him to talk.”

Tanaka raised his eyes before nodding slowly. “OK, fine, but save me a piece of him.”

Tsukishima walked slowly around the room inspecting it. It was a small warehouse in a secluded area where no one would find it, especially Yamaguchi. He ignored the uneasy feeling that passed through him at even the thought of the dark haired boy’s name. There was only a small table and two chairs sitting in the room, no windows or anything that their prisoner could escape through and Daichi stood guard at the only exit. Tsukishima slowly flipped a knife from his back pocket and brandished it in front of the man. The man flinched as Tsukishima flipped it over in his hand and brought it closer to the man’s face.

“I need you to tell me why you went against our treaty and killed one of our men and wounded two. If you don’t, things aren’t going to be pretty here.” Tsukishima warned.

In the background, he could hear Kageyama usher Hinata out of the room. “Come on Hinata, you don’t need to see this. Let’s wait outside.” He growled.

“Hey, wait!” Hinata protested as he was dragged out. 

The only ones left in the room were the prisoner, Tsukishima and Daichi. He actually felt thankful that Tanaka and Hinata had left because he didn’t want anybody else seeing him like this. Murderess and merciless, but Kageyama and Daichi he was fine with because they understood what had to be done. He shook his thoughts away as he returned to the situation at hand. “Now I’m not going to repeat myself again. Either you tell me why you did what you did, or I torture you, slowly and I won’t let you die and easy death.” He traced his knife across the man’s neck once for good measure. A small line of red formed at the man’s nape.

Tsukishima winced as the man spit in his face, a look of pure disgust and hatred in his eyes.

“Looks like I didn’t make myself clear. THIS,” He harshly slashed a deep line across the man’s arms, “IS YOUR LAST CHANCE.” he warned.

“Go to hell, you bastard!” The man grunted through his pain. “I will never-”

Tsukishima didn’t hesitate as he stabbed his blade deep into the prisoner’s thigh and he twisted the blade around. He grunted as he heard the tearing of flesh under him and the man howled in agony. “I’m giving you one more chance.” He plunged his knife deep into the man’s hand. So deep that his knife passed through the wood of the chair, pinning the prisoner’s fingers to the chair.

“Just kill….Me already. I don’t want to live anymore.They made me do terrible things, disgusting things-” Fat tears streamed down the man’s face. 

Tsukishima started, “Who! Who are they, what are you talking about!” He demanded.

The man just sobbed and shook in the chair. Tsukishima grunted and slashed the man’s neck, quick and thorough. He knew that he wasn’t going to get any more information out of the man anyway. 

“Orion's Belt, that’s who you should be looking for. Orion's Belt-” Tsukishima whirled around to look at the dying man.

“What do you mean? What is Orion's Belt!?” Tsukishima shook the man’s shoulders frantically. But it was too late, he had already died.

“Daichi, did you hear that? Orion's Belt, I wonder what that is.” Tsukishima said.

“Yeah, I’ll look into it. And Tsukishima, good job today.” Daichi carefully looked at him.

Tsukishima froze. For some reason, Yamaguchi’s face popped into his head. What would he say if he had just witnessed what Tsukishima had done? What would-

Suddenly Hinata and Kageyama barged in. “Ah, Tanaka went to organize the weaponry.” Kageyama informed them.

“Hey what happened? Kageyama dragged me out before I could see anything!” Hinata reached up to flick Kageyama’s forehead. Hinata froze as he caught sight of their dead prisoner, blood dripping from multiple wounds in his body, eyes sunken and empty.

“Hinata-boke!” Kageyama glared at him. But Tsukishima noticed that Kageyama subtly stepped in front of the smaller boy, shielding from the sight of the bloody man. 

Tsukishima watched the interaction with a bitter look on his face. Would this be what it would’ve been like if Tsukishima had told Yamaguchi? No, even if he had told Yamaguchi about his position in Karasuno, Yamaguchi was too precious and fragile to be brought into his affairs. But he couldn’t help wondering if things could’ve been different if he had told Yamaguchi the truth. Maybe he wouldn’t have that sense of guilt in his stomach whenever he thought or looked at the smaller boy. Maybe he wouldn’t feel that ache in his heart and maybe he wouldn’t have to lie to Yamaguchi.

Daichi seemed to sense Tsukishima’s dismay and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You did good today, and you can take tomorrow off.”

Tsukishima was grateful for a break and nodded. “Alright, thank you Daichi.”

☆☆☆

The air was humid and hot. Sweat dripped slowly down Tsukshima’s back as he walked back to Yamaguchi’s apartment. Even though it was late at night, the street was full of light from the moon and stars. As he walked down the empty street his eyes lit up as he spotted a familiar face. 

“Tadashi! You didn’t have to stay up, I know it’s late and-”

“You said you would come home early tonight...” The dark-haired boy interrupted.   
Tsukishima mentally smacked himself. He remembered the short conversation he had had with the smaller boy in the morning and he cursed himself for forgetting his promise. “Yamaguchi, I’m really sorry. I lost track of the time and I forgot. How can I make it up to you?”

“It’s fine, it's just I feel like I don’t see you anymore. Ever since you took that job, you're always busy and coming home late at night. And I know you're busy and I feel like we don’t spend enough time together anymore. And besides- Oh god, I’m sorry….I feel like I’m being selfish by wanting to see you more, but I really miss you.” Yamaguchi fiddled with his jacket. “And I just-.....Tsukki!” Tsukishima flinched as the boy yelled. “Is that blood!? Are you hurt anywhere!?” Yamaguchi frowned. “And why do you have a different jacket from this morning?”

Tsukishima’s blood froze as he stared mortified as there was indeed a splotch of red on his jacket. Calm down Kei, he isn’t suspicious of you, he’s just worried. Calm down and think of an excuse before it gets suspicious. You can easily fix this before it gets out of hand. He thought to himself.

“Um, I got paint on myself while working. You know, one of the employees was horsing around but they offered me a change of clothes. Hmm but it looks like I still got more paint on myself.” He laughed nervously. Technically he was just bending the truth because he had actually needed to change jackets because of the confrontation with Karasuno’s rival gang. So he was just telling a white lie, Tsukishima reassured himself.

“Hmm ok, well I’m glad you're back now. But you have to spend the day with me tomorrow. ‘Kay?” Yamaguchi seemed to accept Tsukishima’s anwer.

“Hmm, okay. I promise I will this time.” As Yamaguchi leaned in to hug him, Tsukishima could feel a familiar twist of guilt in his stomach as he lied to the person he loved most.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more chapters to come after!

“But we have to find out who Orion's Belt is! We don't know who they are, why they’re targeting Karasuno and who else is associated with!” Kageyama insisted.

“Yes, but we can’t risk anyone else getting hurt possibly dying!” Suga shook his head.

“But that’s the point! We need to figure who or what Orion's Belt was before we lose more people!” Kageyama slammed his fist down. The table shook in the small room.

“No! I told you, I don’t want to risk anybody's lives, we need to be careful!” Suga growled.

Daichi sighed and stood up. “Listen, I’m sorry Suga but I have to agree with Kageyama. We have to figure what Orion's Belt is before more of our people get hurt!”

“Daichi! You said you agreed with me last night! We can’t lose anyone else!” Suga stood up from his chair. “I don’t want anybody else to die! We lost Ennoshita to whatever Orion’s Belt is, I am absolutely not letting anyone else get hurt!”

Daichi stood and gently placed his hands on Suga’s shoulders. “Suga, please-”

“No, you just, I don’t want to lose anyone else! Not after what happened-UGH!” Suga growled and shook Daichi’s hands off him. “No I just-!” He walked towards the door and opened the door in disbelief. “I don’t want to see all of you getting hurt!” Suga’s eyes swept the room. “Daichi, Kageyama, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Asahi, Narita, and Kinoshita, please be safe. And Hitoka and Shimizu, keep them in check alright?” He slammed the door shut, saying nothing more.

Daichi grumbled. “I’ll have to talk to Koshi after this. Anyway do we all agree with Kageyama?” Daichi’s eyes searched the room.

Tsukishima nodded along with the other six. Daichi nodded. “Alright, then I think it’s time to pay a visit to the seniors.” 

☆☆☆

“Kosho, please! I don’t want anybody to get hurt, but we need to figure out who Orion's Belt is. I can’t agree with you more that nobody else should get hurt and I will never forgive them for killing Ennoshita. But please Kosho, don’t be mad at me, you know that all of Karasuno relies on you. So I’m-” 

“Shh, it’s ok Daichi, I overreacted, I just didn’t want anybody else to get hurt.” Suga interrupted. He wrapped his arm around Daichi.

Daichi leaned into Suga’s touch. “Hmm, I’m sorry I yelled at you.” He felt a sharp jab at his side. “Ow! Suga, I apologized!” He rubbed at his sore side.

“Hmph! Apology excepted,” Suga buried his head deeper into Daichi’s neck.

☆☆☆

“Um, Asahi? Can I ask a question?” Tsukishima scratched at his neck nervously.

Asahi looked up in confusion. “Me? You want to ask a question?”

“Um, yes. How did you tell Nishinoya? Well, about how you’re-”

“How did I tell Nishinoya about how I’m in Karasuno?” Asahi interrupted. When Tsukishima nodded, Asahi continued. “I told him on our fifth date, he was actually surprisingly excited. He was extremely supportive and wanted to help all he could. I don’t regret--Wait! Is this about Yamaguchi? You said you were going to tell him already!” Asahi shook his head.

“I know, I want to tell him, I really do! It’s just that I don’t want to get him involved with any of this.” Tsukishima sighed.

“Tsukishima, by being with you and loving you, he’s already involved. The least you could do is tell him the truth so he can try and defend himself. So my final advice is to tell him.”

Tsukishima nodded. “I-I’m afraid that he won’t forgive me for lying to him for so long. I don’t want to lie to him, I hate lying to him, but I just want to keep him safe.” He insisted.

“I know you want to protect him and I don’t think that’s wrong but the longer you keep such a big secret about yourself, the more he’s going to be mad at you for lying. In my case, I don’t regret at all telling Yu. So I think you should tell him and apologize for lying.”

Tsukishima sighed, running a hand over his face. “Hmm, alright. Thank you for talking with me.”

“Of course,” Asahi nodded.

☆☆☆

“I’m very sorry for not paying attention in class, sir…….No! Of course, this will never happen again…….Hmm yes, alright. Yep! I’ll give it to him right away…..Yes, thank you sensei!”

Tsukishima heard the scrape of a chair against metal and he watched a flustered Yamaguchi walk out of the classroom.

“Tsukki! You’re here, perfect!” The small boy reached into his bag searching for something. “Hmm, ah here you go!” Yamaguchi handed him a stack of paper, clipped neatly together.

“I organized it for you so it would be easier to read! Also if you lost your textbook again then you can use mine. Hmm and I-”

Tsukishima chuckled, interrupting Yamaguchi’s ramble. “Thank you Tadashi! I really appreciate it, but also I’m in my last year of college so I can take care of myself.” He brushed a thumb across the other boy’s cheeks. Successfully making Yamaguchi blush. “And since you’re younger than me, shouldn’t it be me who makes our meals and organizes school assignments?” He pointed out.

“Hmm, yeah it should be you doing all those things. But you're always at work and I barely see you enough anymore!” Yamaguchi frowned. “And since you work so hard, I’m allowed to take care of you too!” The dark-haired boy nuzzled Tsukishima’s neck.

Tsukishima started at that. He choked in awe at how truly beautiful and kind the boy in front of him was. He instinctively pulled away slightly from Yamaguchi’s touch. What was he doing? He was lying to Yamaguchi everyday. The other boy truly didn’t know anything about his past or present. Would Yamaguchi treat him the same way if he knew all the lives he had taken? Would he look at Tsukishima with the same disgust the man he had interrogated stared at him with? If so, he wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“Tsukki? Why aren’t you saying anything? Oh, by the way, have you eaten yet? If not, then we should go eat out together during lunch!” Yamaguchi smiled at him.

Tsukishima ran a hand into Yamaguchi’s soft locks. “Mhm, yeah that sounds good! I’ll meet you in an hour for lunch. But for now, I have to meet with a coworker for work.” He glanced at his phone. 10:43, “Shit, I’m going to be late to the meeting.” Tsukishima pecked the boy on the forehead before turning to leave.

“See you in an hour Tsukki! And if you’re late I’ll save you a spot.” Yamauchi yelled after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

“Ukai-sensei, thank you for meeting with us today. We want to talk to you about something we recently learned about.” Daichi said formally. The four of them, including Tsukishima, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Sugawara bowed politely behind Daichi. They all stood on the doorsteps of a large house. In the doorway stood their former leader Keishin Ukai who was currently laughing at them.

“What happened to you guys?” Ukai chuckled. “You rascals were never this straight laced before!”

“Keishin! Who is it?” A voice called from somewhere in the house. 

Tsukishima recognized the voice as Ittetsu Takeda, Ukai’s boyfriend.

“Oh, Ittetsu! It’s Daichi and some of the others!” Ukai responded.

“Oh! Tell them to come in, you guys can talk in the back.” 

Ukai gestured for the five of them to follow him into the house. They passed a hallway with two doors on each side, most likely leading to bedrooms or bathrooms. Walking past a kitchen, they saw Takeda cleaning near the sink. The five of them waved politely to him and said their greetings. Finally, they arrived at their destination, an office door. 

☆☆☆

“Have you ever heard of Orion’s Belt?” Daichi muttered as soon as the six of them had sat down in Ukai’s office.

Ukai inhaled sharply. “Where did you hear that?” 

Daichi leaned forward. “So you’ve heard of them!? Can you tell us anything about them, like why are they targeting us and who they are? And when-”

“Woah, woah, slow down, wait-- WHY ARE THEY TARGETING YOU?!” Ukai scowled.

Suga placed a hand on Daichi’s shoulder. “I’ll explain, alright?”  
Daichi nodded.

“We had just made a treaty with one of the other gangs, when one of their men killed Ennoshita. We didn’t understand why they had gone back on our truce for it wouldn’t do them any good to make an enemy out of Karasuno. So we raided their base and we interrogated one of their men, the one that killed Ennoshita to be exact. He mentioned ‘Orion's Belt’ before he died and we couldn’t get anything more out of him. We actually came here to ask if you had ever heard of Orion's Belt and if you had, who are they.” Suga concluded.

Ukai ran a hand over his face. “Hmm, I was hoping they wouldn’t show up again.”

“What do you mean!? If you know about Orion's Belt then please tell us! I will never forgive them for killing Ennoshita and we can’t risk anyone else.” Tanaka rose from his seat. “So please excuse me rudeness, but we’re all begging you to tell us.” 

“Mhm, all right, I’ll tell you what Orion's Belt is. But, you have to promise to be careful with the information I give you and to never take unnecessary risks.” He met Daichi’s eyes first, then sweeping the room, finally landing on Tsukishima. Silently making them promise to be careful, satisfied he proceeded to explain. “I don’t know in detail what they do but Orion's Belt is a group not unlike yourselves,” He gestured to all of them. “All I know from my time in Karasuno is that they often captured people from other gangs and did things to them.”

“What kind of things?” Kageyama asked when Ukai didn’t elaborate.

Tsukishima noticed the grimace Ukai made before he answered. “Horrible things, disgusting things, at least that’s what I heard. I never witnessed anything they’d done but I do know that those who were captured, Orion's Belt experimented on. They purposefully targeted people like Karasuno because they knew that the police and government wouldn’t care if some random criminals went missing. No one knows exactly what they were doing to the people but we once found the body of a discarded experiment.” Ukai paused to swig from his cup of coffee. “Ahem, the man’s body looked fine at first but when we brought it in to further investigate it, we realized the person was still alive. But he was crazy, he kept shouting things and his head was all messed up. He was violent, unstable and he even tried to kill some of us. I’m not sure what exactly they were doing to him but it wasn’t anything good. So I want you all to be careful around Orion's Belt and I advise you not to mess with them.” He concluded.

All of them sat in silence letting what Ukai had told them sink in. “So if they were able to capture people from gangs, then they weren’t only doing experiments but also they had people with fighting experience.” Tsukishima confirmed.

“Yes that’s right, which only proves my point that you shouldn’t mess with Orion's Belt.” Ukai stood up. “Anyway, that should satisfy most of your questions.”

Tsukishima stood along with Daichi and Suga. “Yes, thank you very much for telling us all of this. We promise we will be careful and try not to be reckless.” Daichi thanked him.  
“Hmm, knowing you guys, I’m sure you’ll investigate further but I’m just sayin’ watch your backs, alright?” Ukai looked at them expectantly.

The five of them nodded in agreement. “Hmm alright, we’re sorry to disturb your morning, we should get moving since it’s so late now.” Suga said.

As Ukai ushered them out of the house with Takeda waving a goodbye after them, Tsukishima checked his phone. Four missed calls and seven messages from Yamaguchi, he suddenly realized it was already 1:30. “Aw shit! He grumbled, how had the time passed so quickly? He read the messages that Yamaguchi had sent.

Hey Tsukki! +sent 11:47+

Im early but im saving u a spot at the cafe. when do u think ull get here? +sent 11:48+

I ordered food already so itll be here when u arrive! +sent 12:03+

When do u thnk ur meeting will end? +sent 12:33+

Can i call u? Is it ok if i call during ur meeting? +12:36+

Actually ur phone’s prbly off +12:40+

Call me when ur meetings done, im gonna bring the food back 2 home +1:08+

Tsukishima cursed under his breath. He needed to get back home right away to explain to Yamaguchi. “Hey Daichi? I need to go back right now, can I meet with you guys later?”

Daichi shook his head. “No, sorry I already asked Kiyoko and Yachi to set up a meeting with Nekoma today. We need to talk with them about Orion's Belt. Please, I need you to be there and you're one of our top strategizers and fighters.”

Tsukishima bit his tongue. “Um, yeah alright. Don’t worry I’ll be there.” He turned on his phone and started typing. 

Tadashi, sorry for not making it to lunch, the meeting’s taking longer than I expected and I want to let you know I won’t be making it back for dinner. Don’t stay up for me and love you! +sent+

Tsukishima ran a hand through his hair. That would have to do for now, he thought. He trailed behind Daichi as they followed him into their car. Tsukishima watched the blurred landscape through the car window and he prayed that Yamaguchi wouldn’t be mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha shanks for reading, drop a comment or a review! boi boi!

**Author's Note:**

> hi TSM for reading! pls leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
